This invention relates to traffic control devices, and in particular to A-Stand sign systems often referred to as sandwich boards.
Sandwich boards are commonly employed for vehicular traffic control, being used as barricades and warning signs. Typically these boards are made of wood, plastic, or metal, having a front and back, and taking the form of the letter "A" when standing in place. While these sandwich boards can be manufactured in light weight plastics, they still present a potentially dangerous object when accidentally struck by a moving vehicle, or by being blown about in heavy wind conditions. The instant invention addresses these problems by converting standard traffic cones into soft sandwich boards having enhanced resistance to violent weather conditions.
It is therefore a primary object of the invention to provide a sandwich board with reduced hazardous potential to vehicles or individuals when struck by a moving vehicle.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a sandwich board with reduced hazardous potential to vehicles or individuals due to high wind conditions.
A further object of the invention is to convert standard traffic cones into sandwich boards rapidly and conveniently during routine traffic control accessory placement procedures.
Still another object of the invention is to make a variety of different warning messages economically and conveniently available by converting standard traffic cones into sandwich boards as required by individual traffic control procedures.